


Мягкий

by DontCallMeFedya



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drama, Humor, M/M, Post-Episode: s05e11 They Did What?, body image issues
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:33:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29107875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DontCallMeFedya/pseuds/DontCallMeFedya
Summary: В первый месяц их с Эдом отношений Освальду всё казалось идеальным. Как оказалось, идеальным не был он сам. //// АУ относительно 5х12: Освальда и Эда не посадили.
Relationships: Oswald Cobblepot/Edward Nygma
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Мягкий

Для Освальда всё началось с палящего в глаза солнца. Эд не любил использовать шторы по их прямому назначению и предпочитал оставлять за ними лишь декоративную функцию. Возможно, Освальд бы и возмутился на такое жестокое вмешательство в свою рутину, но Нигма зачастую вставал почти с рассветом, зашторивал окна и уходил по своим утренним делам, а спустя несколько часов возвращался к Освальду в постель. Минусы с лихвой компенсировались плюсами.

То утро не стало исключением: Пингвин провалился в глубокий сон, но тут же проснулся, когда Эд пробрался в их тёплую кровать и обнял Освальда со спины.

— Разбудил? — спросил Нигма, когда Пингвин перевернулся на другой бок и зарылся лицом в изгиб его шеи.

Освальд покачал головой из стороны в сторону и глубоко вдохнул. Эд поцеловал его в лоб и обнял за плечи, прижимая ближе к себе.

— Ты принял душ, — не открывая глаз, укоризненно пробормотал Освальд. — Запах твоего геля три в одном я ни с чем не спутаю.

Не будь он настолько сонным, возможно, и не сказал бы этого. Но то, что Эд с самого утра принял душ, почти напрочь смывая с себя свой естественный, родной запах, заменяя его запахом недорогого геля для душа, почти оскорбляло чувства Освальда.

— Ты чего? — удивлённо спросил Эд и чуть отодвинулся, чтобы лучше посмотреть на Освальда.

Пингвин замер. Остатки сонливости всё быстрее покидали его, чтобы мысли собрались вместе вне настолько дурацкий ответ, как «мне нравится запах твоей кожи и я бы хотел чувствовать его в нашей постели». Возможно, подобные слова были слишком радикальными для первого месяца отношений.

— Мы могли бы принять душ вместе, — вместо этого ответил Освальд.

Эд фыркнул и аккуратно убрал с уголков глаз Пингвина высохшую утреннюю влагу.

— Поверь, если бы я после пробежки завалился в твою постель, ты бы мечтал, чтобы я воспользовался тем гелем, и сам бы вытолкал меня из кровати. Возможно, и из дома тоже. Залил бы тут всё Джо Малоном, чтобы убрать запах пота.

— Ты ходил на пробежку? — спросил Освальд, проигнорировав тираду Эда и приподнимаясь на локтях.

— Как и каждое утро, вообще-то, — сказал Нигма и переплёл свои пальцы, укладывая их на грудь.

Освальд молча уставился на него, моргая.

— Ты долго спишь, — закатив глаза, ответил на незаданный вопрос Эд.

— Я сплю по семь часов! Это не так уж и много!

— Ладно, я неправильно высказался. Ты поздно просыпаешься, — уточнил Нигма.

— В десять-одиннадцать часов! 

— А я не позже семи! И тебя удивляет, что я успеваю за это время намотать несколько кругов по территории особняка? 

Освальд замер, уставившись на Нигму, не находясь с ответом. В конце концов он захлопнул рот и просто улёгся на его крепкую грудь.

— Ты понимаешь, зачем мы начали эту перепалку? — со вздохом спросил Эд, поглаживая его волосы.

Освальд опять глубоко вдохнул запах противного геля для душа и поцеловал кожу под своими губами.

— Нет, — ответил он. — Возможно, это как твои наматывания кругов по территории, только для мозга. Разминка перед долгим днём.

— Тогда с добрым утром тебя, Освальд.

— И тебе доброго утра, Эдвард, — сказал Пингвин, крепче обнимая его.

???

Войдя в дом, Освальд уже привычно крикнул «Эдвард!» и так же привычно вздохнул, когда ни один из Эдвардов не вышел его встречать. Он заглянул на кухню, но и там никого не было. Освальд налил себе стакан воды и, морщась, потёр ноющую после длинного дня ногу.

Спустя какое-то время он разобрал в глухой тишине особняка повторяющиеся, будто лязгающие звуки. Непривычные и незнакомые. Освальд взял стакан и, прихрамывая, пошёл навстречу шуму.

Затем он понял, что странные звуки доносились из заброшенного крыла, которое он отдал Эду для его нужд. В конце концов, у Нигмы было много дел, и не все они касались Освальда: научные исследования, разработка лабиринтов, пытки заложников… Он ценил личное пространство, а Освальд уважал его право на собственные увлечения.

Он приоткрыл дверь и замер на пороге. Освальд не знал, что ожидал увидеть, но Нигма, в белой футболке с явно проступающими пятнами пота, шортах по колено, с огромными наушниками на голове, поднимающий нелёгкую на вид штангу, явно не входил даже в приблизительный список возможных вариантов. Эта картина не вписывалась не то что в список вещей, которые он предполагал увидеть в своём доме, — она выпадала даже из сугубо теоретических картин, которые Освальд мог представить. Вид перекатывающихся под туго обтягивающей футболкой мышц, чуть завивающиеся влажные волосы, напряжённое и сосредоточенное выражение лица, ритмичные стоны и…

— О, — сказал Нигма, улыбнувшись, и аккуратно положил штангу на место. Он снял наушники и сел, потягиваясь. — Не ожидал тебя так рано.

Освальд уставился на него во все глаза, усилием воли заставляя взгляд не опускаться ниже лица Эда. В его голове было слишком много вопросов, так что в конце концов он смог выдавить из себя лишь:

— Сейчас начало одиннадцатого, это вовсе не рано.

— О, правда? — удивлённо сказал Эд и взял с подоконника свои наручные часы. — Ничего себе, как время летит.

— Время летит? Что ты… что?! — слабо возмутился он, когда Нигма взял из его рук стакан воды и махом осушил его, а затем вернул Освальду уже пустым. На ободке остался странный маслянистый след от его губ.

— Спасибо, что принёс. Вода в моей бутылке как раз закончилась, — сказал Эд, поцеловал Освальда в щеку и вышел из комнаты.

Пингвин только непонимающе моргнул, уставившись в теперь уже безлюдный импровизированный спортзал и касаясь кончиками пальцев отпечатка поцелуя на своей щеке. Эд не ограничился одними лишь штангами — рядом стояло ещё несколько страшного вида устройств, и, если бы в одной из них Освальд не узнал беговую дорожку, а в другой — велотренажёр, то принял бы остальные не за спортивные снаряжения, а за устройства для пыток. Но, если задуматься, таковыми они и являлись. Кто в здравом уме пошёл бы на такие муки? Ах да. Эд.

— Не желаешь принять душ вместе? — услышал Освальд крик Эда со стороны кухни. 

Что же. Освальд решил не задаваться лишний раз вопросом относительно вменяемости Эдварда. Если это увлечение (по мнению Освальда, скорее уж _мучение_ ) приносило Нигме радость, то кто он такой, чтобы с ним спорить?

— Уже иду! — крикнул он в ответ и погасил свет в спортзале.

???

— Ты знал, что, если ты поставишь зеркало на расстоянии половины светового года от Земли, а затем посмотришь в него, то увидишь события годовалой давности? Ну, в теории.

Эд немного подвинулся, удобнее устраиваясь головой на животе Освальда, и сделал пометку в книге, которую читал.

— Боюсь, что нет. Спасибо, что рассказал, — ответил Освальд и запустил руку ему в волосы, нежно поглаживая кожу. Наверное, он с каждым днём влюблялся в Нигму всё сильнее. Как ещё можно было объяснить то, что кожа Эда казалась всё шелковистей, а волосы — мягче? 

Эд на секунду прикрыл глаза, потягиваясь за лаской, но почти сразу продолжил чтение. Пингвин тоже вернулся к своей газете, но не прекратил перебирать волосы Нигмы. Также он не стал говорить ему, что скорее всего забудет озвученный факт уже через две минуты.

Спустя какое-то время, проведённое в умиротворённой тишине, Освальд обернулся на гору подушек, на которой устроился, и бросил взгляд на Эда, всё так же лежащего головой на его животе.

— Милый, тебе там удобно? — спросил он.

Эд бросил на него взгляд, щурясь. Сердце Освальда на секунду замерло, а затем он мысленно выдохнул. Он никак не мог привыкнуть, что это выражение лица не обязательно означало, что Нигма чем-то недоволен. Зачастую это был взгляд человека, снявшего свои очки от близорукости.

— Абсолютно, — ответил Эд и, чтобы доказать свои слова, покрутил головой, будто бы уютней зарываясь в живот Освальда, а затем похлопал его рукой. — Ты мягкий.

— О, — только и сказал Пингвин.

???

Освальд ненавидел, когда их выходные не совпадали. К сожалению, такое случалось слишком часто — ни график Эдварда, ни его собственный график не был предсказуемым в полной мере. Но то, что даже редкие спокойные дни они почти никогда не могли провести вдвоём, угнетало.

Он спустился из спальни на первый этаж, на кухню. Каждый его неровный шаг звучно отдавался по всему пустому особняку. Освальд заварил себе чай, и каждое его действие сопровождалось почти невыносимо громким в оглушительной тишине дома звуком. Это с каждой минутой всё больше выводило из себя.

Освальд вставил в проигрыватель случайную пластинку и запустил его. После смерти матери, а затем после ухода Эдварда, Пингвин несколько лет прожил один. Он никогда не наслаждался своим одиночеством, но успел привыкнуть к нему. И то, что всего за месяц с небольшим опять возобновившейся совместной жизни с Эдом он настолько привык быть окружённым чужим приятным обществом, почти пугало. В то же время, точно зная, что его чувства к Эдварду взаимны, Освальд был рад даже этому страху. Он был рад всему, что мог приготовить ему этот новый опыт.

То ли от музыки и горячей кружки в руках, то ли от мыслей о том, что через несколько часов Эд вернётся домой, Освальду стало спокойней. Его мысли опять вернулись к импровизированному спортзалу, который Нигма соорудил в его особняке. Освальд редко наведывался туда, зачастую чтобы позвать Эда, но никогда не был там сам и тем более не упражнялся. Но сейчас что-то притягивало его туда. Это было место, которое Эд создал в его доме самостоятельно, для себя, оно было даже более личным, чем его рабочий кабинет и лаборатория, потому что там они с Освальдом вместе нередко работали над общими планами. Но спортзал…

Спустя какое-то время Освальд обнаружил себя у его дверей. Комната, как и ожидалось, была не заперта, и он проскользнул внутрь, тихо включая свет, будто боясь, что его поймают.

Здесь ничего не изменилось. Все наводящие ужас тренажёры были на месте, тумба со свежими полотенцами и водой — тоже. И это всё… наводило ужас, да.

Освальд отставил на подоконник чашку с чаем, медленно изучая обстановку. Вероятно, всё было куда проще, чем ему казалось. Все его охранники занимались в спортзалах, а они уж точно не были пяти пядей во лбу. Он тронул металлические пластины на одном из устройств, и те с громким шумом опустились вниз. Освальд сжал челюсти и зашипел. Что же, возможно, всё это было чуточку сложнее.

В конце концов он присел на нечто, напоминающее кушетку, на которой он впервые увидел Эда в этой комнате, и опять обвёл взглядом комнату. Самым понятным из всего здесь ему казалась беговая дорожка, но при всём желании вряд ли он стал бы на ней заниматься. Это точно не было лучшим выбором для его постоянно ноющей ноги. Но был ещё один вариант.

Он оглянулся и посмотрел на штанги. Это казалось проще простого. Просто берёшь, поднимаешь и опускаешь, и так пока не устанешь, верно? Логика казалась понятной.

Он приценился к весу, написанному на разных штангах, думая, какой бы мог сейчас поднять. Освальд знал, что не был слабым. Он вырос без отца и всегда без особых трудностей носил для матери все нужные вещи. Позже он также узнал, что его силы достаточно, чтобы голыми руками задушить человека или расчленить его топором. Это, конечно, требовало времени и усилий, но было ему по плечу. Он не был слабым, но он был _мягким_. Это слово уже больше недели не выходило из его головы.

Почему Эд так сказал? Зачем он так сказал? Что это вообще должно было значить? Сам Эдвард мягким не был. Его волосы были мягкими, да, но тело… его тело было твёрдым. Упругим, с проступающими, но не слишком рельефными мышцами. Он не был _мягким_. И судя по тому, как он регулярно занимался в спортзале, а каждое утро начинал с пробежки, не хотел быть таким. Значило ли это, что быть мягким плохо? 

Он вздохнул и взялся за самую тяжёлую штангу. Если для Эдварда быть мягким плохо, то Освальд тоже не хотел быть таким. С его вставным глазом и хромотой он и так представлял из себя не самого привлекательного партнёра. Но хотя бы свой вес он мог контролировать. Эта проблема была решаемой.

Освальд глубоко вдохнул и попытался поднять штангу. В первые секунды он почувствовал эйфорию — ему удалось! он смог поднять самый большой вес, который Эд подготовил для себя! — но очень быстро понял, что не всё так просто. Вес начал тянуть его назад, штанга опасно наклонилась. Его пальцы задрожали, а мышцы рук и спины пронзила острая боль. Штанга выскользнула из его хватки и с оглушительным грохотом повалилась на пол.

Он зажмурился, пытаясь отдышаться. Нет, кажется, спорт — это не совсем его. Кроме того, чтобы добиться результатов, стоило заниматься так же регулярно, как это делал Эд, а не когда у него будет на это настроение. Освальд был готов дать руку на отсечение (особенно сейчас, когда она так чудовищно болела. По правда говоря, он бы ещё и доплатил за то, чтобы обе его руки сейчас отсекли), что настроения для занятия спортом у него не будет. Ну, точно не чаще, чем раз в полгода. Поэтому стоило выбрать другой способ, как привести свою фигуру в порядок. А ещё проверить, не сломала ли штанга паркет.

???

— Освальд! — громко, с претензией заявил Эд, влетая в столовую. В руках он держал тарелку овсянки, а лицо было покрыто красными пятнами, вероятно, от гнева. — Я уже не раз говорил тебе, что стоит выгнать Ольгу, и вот, посмотри на это. Какие ещё аргументы тебе нужны?

Он поставил тарелку на стол перед Освальдом. Овсянка выглядела и впрямь уныло. Приготовленная на воде, без масла, только немного корицы, орехов и сухофруктов. Ужас.

— Я уж не знаю, чем она думала, когда готовила тебе подобный завтрак, но что-то мне подсказывает, что она вдохновлялась меню Аркхема.

— Тише, Эд, — миролюбиво сказал Освальд, поднимая руки вверх. — Я сам попросил её приготовить мне это.

— Ты? — недоверчиво переспросил Эд, нахмурившись. Освальд кивнул, и Нигма растерянно начал глазеть то на содержимое тарелки, то на Пингвина. Спустя несколько секунд своих явно очень активных и явно очень глубоких размышлений он выдал: — Ты болен?

— Нет, — спокойно ответил Освальд и сложил руки на столе.

— Тогда почему у тебя на завтрак пресная овсянка, а не омлет с беконом или что-то в этом роде? 

— Потому что я так захотел.

— Захотел пресную овсянку?

— Именно, захотел пресную овсянку.

Эд ещё несколько раз кивнул, продолжая разглядывать Освальда широко раскрытыми глазами. Он начал медленно пятиться назад, к кухне, будто бы боясь, что Пингвин совершенно сошёл с ума и может сделать что-то непредсказуемое, если Нигма отведёт от него взгляд. Краснота на его лице не пропадала, и Освальд начал задаваться вопросом, действительно ли эмоции были её причиной.

— Эд, а что у тебя с лицом? — осторожно спросил он.

— Не понимаю, что ты имеешь в виду! — неловко воскликнул Нигма и ускорил шаг. — Я, пожалуй, принесу столовые приборы к твоему _завтраку_.

— Будь так добр. И не забудь, пожалуйста, травяной чай, — сказал Освальд. 

Как только Эдвард скрылся за углом, Пингвин опустил голову на руки и беззвучно выругался.

???

Это было ужасно. Не настолько отвратительно, как Освальд предполагал, но действительно очень неприятно. Вкусная, сытная еда была частью его жизни сколько он себя помнил. Ему не было особо важно, чтобы еда была изысканной и сложносочинённой, но она должна быть _вкусной_. Такой, как готовила её мама, как готовила Ольга, как готовил Эдвард. То, что он потреблял последнюю неделю, возможно, и было полезным и способствующим снижению веса, но радости ему не приносило. Почти без соли, специй, густых соусов, хрустящей корочки и прочих вещей, которые, оказывается, были так приятны, особенно, если лишился их.

Эдвард, когда видел, чем он питается, смотрел на него со смесью ужаса, жалости и непонимания. И Ольга тоже, но ещё и с осуждением. Эдвард-пёс тоже, но больше с жалостью. Что уж там, _он и сам_ смотрел на себя так. Но понимание того, зачем это всё нужно, напоминало о себе каждый раз, когда он видел себя без одежды, каждый раз, когда чувствовал, как Эд по утрам поднимается с кровати, чтобы пойти на пробежку. Так что Освальд пытался.

Вернувшись домой, он с грустью посмотрел на оставленную Ольгой на плите овощную смесь с куриной грудкой, приготовленную на пару. С не меньшей грустью съел это. Но его печаль не была затяжной — через полчаса он уже был в постели, обнимая Эда со спины.

— Ты покормил собаку? — сонно спросил Нигма, устраиваясь удобней и переплетая пальцы с Освальдом на своём животе.

— Угу, миска была пустая, — ответил Пингвин и едва заметно поцеловал Эда в плечо.

— Зря, — едва слышно вздохнул он. — Я дал ему поесть за ужином. 

— Его аппетит чрезмерен, — сказал Освальд. 

— Ему это не на пользу. Ожирение опасно для здоровья, а для бульдогов — тем более.

— Хорошо, повесим на холодильник график кормления, — сказал Пингвин и забрался рукой под футболку Эда, пытаясь ещё больше согреться о него.

Мышцы под ладонью Освальда, казалось, становились всё твёрже, а кожа — более упругой. Он был совершенно идеален. Освальд знал, что Эд силён, но другое дело — видеть и ощущать рядом с собой источник этой силы. Тело Эда было красивым во всех отношениях. Тело Освальда же было… телом Освальда.

Он никогда не считал себя привлекательным. В лучшем случае — обладателем оригинальной внешности. Это его не особо беспокоило. Освальд знал, что одевался превосходно, и он сделал так, чтобы его лицо выглядело настолько хорошо, насколько это вообще возможно при его естественных данных. А гору мышц, чтобы на всякий случай прикрывала его, он всегда мог нанять за деньги. Но до Эда Освальд особо не задумывался о том, что можно быть умным _и_ мускулистым. 

Пингвин уткнулся лбом в шею Нигмы, медленно вдыхая и выдыхая. Его пальцы продолжали поглаживать твёрдый пресс, но на что он не мог не обращать внимания, так это на противно перекатившийся на одну сторону собственный живот. Освальд немного отодвинулся от Эда, чтобы тот не ощущал спиной этот жир. Он знал, что за последний год поднабрал вес. Стал округлее, костюмы на нём теперь сидели плотнее, и всё его тело, как выразился Эд, стало мягче. Подумать страшно, как, должно быть, Нигме было неловко видеть рядом с собой, стройным, подтянутым, такое ленивое, жирное тело своего партнёра. Он это никогда не высказывал ни словами, ни взглядом, но как ещё он должен был себя ощущать? Комплекция Освальда удачно скрывалась за хорошо скроенными костюмами, так как до начала отношений Эд мог понять, на что шёл? Наверное, Нигма действительно любил его, раз не отвернулся после того, как увидел Освальда без одежды. 

— Освальд. Освальд! — громким шепотом сказал Эд, обернувшись на Пингвина и слегка потряхивая его за плечо.

— М? — отозвался тот, поднимая на Эда сонный взгляд.

— Я понимаю, что языки любви бывают разные, но не мог бы ты не протирать дыру в моём животе? — с напряжённой улыбкой спросил Нигма.

— А, да, да, конечно, — сказал Освальд и тут же отодвинулся.

Между ними повисла неловкая тишина. Было очевидно, что им обоим не удастся заснуть в ближайшее время.

— Что-то не так, — не спросил, а констатировал Эдвард.

— Что ты имеешь в виду? — ровным голосом сказал Освальд, глядя в потолок.

— Это ты мне скажи, — ответил Эд, перевернулся на бок и, прищурившись, уставился на Пингвина. Сейчас тот уже не был уверен, что причиной этого взгляда было отсутствие очков. — Ты ведёшь себя странно в последние пару недель. Эта новая еда, и…

— Ох, опять ты об этом, — закатил глаза Освальд.

— Ты _точно_ не болен? Тебя не шантажируют? — с натиском спросил Эд. — Ты же знаешь, ты обо всём можешь мне рассказать.

— Я знаю, и я точно не болен, и меня точно не шантажируют, — вздохнул Освальд. 

Опять повисла тишина. Пингвин посмотрел на Эда и понял, что тот всё это время не отрывал от него обеспокоенного взгляда. Казалось, он правда волновался.

— Это просто… — начал Освальд.

— Что? — тут же спохватился Эд.

— Всё это, — сказал Пингвин и указал жестом на себя. — Это тело. 

— А что с ним? — недоумённо спросил Нигма и подвинулся ближе. — Мне казалось, что с ним всё в порядке.

Его тон сменился таким, от которого пальцы ног Освальда поджимались, а по телу проходились приятные мурашки. Ещё сильнее усложняя для него ситуацию, рука Эда легла на бедро Освальда и начала мягко его поглаживать.

— О, оно правда в порядке, — с ухмылкой сказал Эд, явно заметив реакцию Пингвина. Его губы оказались в опасной близости от шеи Освальда, и тому пришлось чуть отодвинуться.

— Как ты можешь так говорить, — вспыхнул он. — Ты же сам говорил, что я некрасивый!

— Когда я это сказал? — непонимающе сказал Эд и тут же остановился. — _Как_ я мог это сказать?

— Ну, возможно, ты сказал это не в такой формулировке…

— Я не мог этого сказать в _любой_ из формулировок.

— Правда? — возмутился Освальд и повернулся на бок, в упор глядя на Эда. — Ты назвал меня мягким!

— Потому что ты мягкий! — воскликнул Эд и сел на кровати. — Ты тёплый, сильный, пушистый…

— Пушистый?! — тоже воскликнул Освальд и выпрямился. 

— В самом приятном смысле этого слова!

— Что это должно значить?!

— То, что ты приятный!

— А как по мне, это значит то, что я толстый и некрасивый!

Эд застыл, раскрыв рот. Спустя несколько минут он прокашлялся и серьёзно посмотрел на Освальда.

— И поэтому ты морил себя голодом?

Освальд закатил глаза.

— Я не голодал.

— Хорошо, я выразился некорректно. И поэтому ты прибегнул к кулинарным извращениям?

— Господи боже мой! — воскликнул Освальд и вскинул руками. — А что мне оставалось делать? Ты же…

— Я что?

— Идеальный!

Эд фыркнул, а затем коротко рассмеялся.

— Спасибо за комплимент, конечно, но тебе ли не знать, насколько это далеко от истины. Ты сам критиковал мои методы ухода за собой, так что..

— Когда это я так делал? — искренне не понимая о чём речь, спросил Освальд. Как он мог сказать подобное? — Ты меня ни с кем не перепутал? Это ты из нас двоих мистер Вселенная, как я мог критиковать то, что ты занимаешься спортом?

— Не о спорте речь, — простонал Эд. — Косметика. Гели для душа, чёрт бы их побрал. Это _ты_ пользуешься всем этим, а я рядом с тобой как какой-то деревенщина.

Освальд несколько раз моргнул, осмысляя эту информацию. Так вот почему с недавних пор он перестал думать о том, что губы Эда на ощупь напоминают наждачку? К хорошему и впрямь быстро привыкаешь.

— И ты... — начал Освальд, — ...начал пользоваться косметикой?

Эд уставился на него тяжёлым взглядом.

— Что? — встревоженно спросил Пингвин.

— Пытаюсь понять, хорошо это или плохо, что ты ничего не заметил, — сказал Эд. — С одной стороны, наверное, я делал всё хорошо, раз перемена выглядела естественно. С другой — а зачем тогда вообще что-то делать, если это остаётся незамеченным?

— О, — выдохнул Освальд. — А что ты делал?

— Гигиеническая помада, — загнул один палец Эдвард.

Освальд кивнул.

— Да, это я заметил.

— Это было хорошо? — воодушевлённо спросил Эд. — То есть, это было верное решение?

Пингвин приложил немалые усилия, чтобы не рассмеяться.

— О да, Эдвард, очень верное решение. Ты молодец.

— Хорошо, — пробормотал Эд и загнул ещё один палец. — Кислотный пилинг для лица.

— О боже, — охнул Пингвин. — Ты взял мой? Тот, который в шкафчике в ванной комнате?

— Верно, — протянул Эд. — Кажется, у меня от него был ожог.

— Ничего удивительно, — фыркнул Освальд, вспоминая подозрительные красные пятна на лице Нигмы, которые не проходили почти неделю. — Это тоже хорошее решение, но, если ты опять решишся на это, мы выберем для тебя более щадящую концентрацию кислот.

— Как скажешь, — сказал Эд и продолжил загибать пальцы: — Кондиционер, бальзам, маска для волос, крем для лица, молочко для тела, крем для тела, соли для ванной, гель для умывания...

— Так, подожди, — перебил его Освальд. — Во-первых: ты не пользовался всем этим раньше? — недоумённо спросил он. Эд отрицательно покачал головой. Брови Освальда поползли вверх, но он решил не фокусироваться на плохом. — Во-вторых: ты всё это сделал ради меня? Потому что я обмолвился, что мне не очень нравится твой гель для душа.

Эд закатил глаза и цокнул языком.

— Освальд, не знаю, заметил ты или нет, но у тебя целые тонны разной косметики, — сказал он. — А моя косметика занимает ровно два квадратных дециметра в нашей ванной. Было бы странно не допустить, что ты ожидаешь от партнёра такой же ухоженности.

— Я не ожидаю от партнёра ничего! — воскликнул Освальд. — Кроме того, что он будет Эдвардом Нигмой.

Эд удивлённо приподнял бровь, побуждая его продолжать.

— Мне без разницы, пользуешься ли ты патчами под глаза или нет, мне всё равно, сколько раз в неделю ты пользуешься маской для волос...

— До этого месяца — ни разу.

— Мне всё равно! — повторил Освальд. — Лишь бы тебе было комфортно. Я люблю тебя не за это. Только, пожалуйста, не сжигай себе лицо пилингами, умоляю. 

— Не сжигать лицо пилингами, принял, — с улыбкой кивнул Эд и нарисовал в воздухе галочку. — А всё остальное?

— Как тебе захочется! — сказал Пингвин. Чуть подумав, он добавил: — Разве что я бы очень рекомендовал оставить гигиеническую помаду. Просто... пускай будет, хорошо?

— Оки-доки, — ответил Нигма. — Я ещё оставлю крем для лица. Оказывается, если иногда им пользоваться, кожу лица не так сильно стягивает. Это приятно.

— Как тебе будет угодно, — согласился Освальд и опять лёг на кровать. С трудом верилось, что Эд пошёл на всё это только ради него. Попробовал что-то, что никогда не было частью его жизни, пытался соответствовать выдуманным им же стандартам, и всё ради чего? Чтобы быть не хуже Освальда? 

— Освальд, — позвал его Эдвард, мягко толкнув в плечо. — Если тебя интересует моё мнение, я тоже считаю тебя идеальным.

— «Тебе ли не знать, насколько это далеко от истины», — передразнил его Освальд.

Нигма фыркнул и лёг рядом.

— Ты очень красивый, — сказал он, взяв Освальда за руку и начав растирать тыльную сторону его ладони. — Я бы любил тебя, даже если бы ты срезал себе лицо и прицепил его к себе степлером, но то, какой ты сейчас… Ты правда мне очень нравишься.

Освальд молчал, но переплёл их пальцы.

— Я люблю тебя Освальдом. Если бы мне нужна была копия меня, я бы просто клонировал себя.

— О, я бы посмотрел на это, — фыркнул Освальд.

— Обсудим это позже, — улыбнулся Эд. — Но суть в том, что я правда люблю то, как ты выглядишь. Хоть в одежде, хоть без неё. Мне жаль, если я тебя обидел…

— Ты не обидел!..

— Тебе было неприятно, и из-за моих слов тебе пришлось много переживать. Прости, что так вышло.

Он вздохнул и аккуратно положил ладонь на живот Освальда.

— Если позволишь сказать, мне правда приятно быть рядом с тобой. Это комфортно, уютно, ещё лучше, чем я себе представлял, — сказал Эд и легонько поцеловал Освальда в голое плечо. — Пожалуйста, ешь, что тебе захочется. Диету оставим Эдварду-псу.

— Если ты правда так думаешь, — негромко сказал Освальд. Поразительно, как с каждым днём ему хотелось любить Эда ещё сильнее.

— Нет, — ответил Нигма. — Нужно, чтобы и ты так думал. Я хочу, чтобы ты любил себя не меньше, чем я люблю тебя.

Эд плотно прислонился у нему и обхватил руками.

— Ну а мне оставь показать тебе, как сильно я тебя люблю, — с довольной улыбкой сказал он, устроив подбородок на плечо Освальда. Его рука скользнула ниже, поглаживая бедро.

Освальд счастливо улыбнулся ему в ответ. Возможно, быть мягким было не плохо.


End file.
